


Not a False Hope

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, FiKiRi, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Hope had not failed them.





	

The next Solstice, all their hopes have been answered, and the anxiety of the previous year seems much like a bad dream.

 

It's another night spent lazing in bed, this time just the three of them, the three and their pebble. Their living breathing pebble, more precious than anything. Loved more than words can express.

 

They're cuddled together in a pile, gazing at the pebble in awe.

 

Fíli is infinitely careful with the pebble, now that he dares to touch, dares to love that which almost broke him. Ori has always held the pebble from the first, tenderly and with love. Kíli’s face is always a sight, his hands steady, his arms always ready. 

 

‘I love you all…,’ Ori murmurs before he falls asleep. His princes do not disagree. Their pebble snuffles contentedly, safe, loved, and beautifully alive. 


End file.
